


Souls

by Bittersweet



Series: October Prompts [11]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Philadelphia Flyers, Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: They say a camera can steal your soul.





	Souls

“You know, they say having your picture taken steals your soul,” Claude said throwing his arm around Nolan’s shoulders after they were done the photo shoot.

“You’re in the wrong line of work if you’re worried about having your picture taken G,” Sean joked.

“So just for the sake of argument, if that was true what would happen to your soul after? Is it just trapped or do they, like, bottle them or something?” Nolan asked curiously.

Claude and Sean stared at him.

“You’re going to fit in just fine around here kid,” Claude said laughing.

 

**Meanwhile at NHL HQ**

“Another good year,” the Keeper said proudly, hanging the last of the new pictures and stepping back to admire the latest additions to the wall. The pictures glowed slightly with the captured souls attached to them.

“Don’t you feel kind of bad, taking people’s souls without them knowing about it?” his new assistant, Phil, asked.

The Keeper shrugged. “Most of them would sell their souls for a chance to play in the NHL anyway. We’re just saving them a step. Besides, there’s a less than three percent chance that the NHL will ever even need to use any of the souls it collects.”

“But…”

“Go dust the foyer Phil.”


End file.
